Poysomes in eukaryotic cells occur free or membrane-bound. mRNA of these two classes of polysomes will be characterized by T1 RNase fingerprints. Their translation products in vitro will be analysed by peptide mapping. Attempts will be made to isolate the nuclear pore complex and to study its possible role in mRNA transport from the nucleus into the cytoplasm and its possible involvement in mRNA modification.